It's Because She's A Virgin
by Raging0Wolfen0Girl
Summary: Zelman decides to take a stroll around, when he suddenly bumps into Jiro and the gang. Mimiko decides to tease Jiro a bit, and Zelman gladly helps. But how will the black blooded vampire react to their little plan? Rated K to be safe


Hey my second BBB Fanfic yay~!

This sorta popped into my head when I researching more about Zelman so hope you like it~!

* * *

It's Because She's A Virgin

No One's Pov

Zelman strolled along the sidewalk as he looked down in thought. he had been assigned more work concerning the Kowloon Children, and he wished they would just all stop pestering him. Feeling agitated having to think of the piling work back at his mansion, he grabbed the cigarette pack from his pocket and placed one to his lips, easily setting it aflame without a lighter. He inhaled the toxic substance and exhaled with a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes as he savored the bitter taster.

"That's much better."

"Still smoking those cancer sticks, Zelman?" He opened his eyes and stopped walking. He looked infront of him to see Jiro half smirking at him. Zelman stared lazily at him with his head still tilted back slightly. His figure was slump and he had the usual arrogant atmosphere around him.

"No, this is just a fake one to help me get over my habit of smoking the so called "Cancer Sticks"..." Zelman kept a straight face as he said the slight sarcastic comment blandly. Jiro seemed puzzled for a moment, almost believing him, but the way Jiro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance showed Zelman he had figured out the cigarette was real.

"Haha! Big Brother fell for it!" It was then Zelman realized the small blonde boy was actually hiding behind Jiro's leg. He gave a half smile to the blue eyed boy and in return he was given a bright smile with slight rosy cheeks.

"I did not fall for such a stupid thing, right Mimiko?" Zelman's eyes traced to the person on Jiro's left and saw the young compromiser looking up in thought, wondering how she should answer it.

"Well, you did fall for it, for a good second." Jiro's shoulders slumped in slight defeat and I gave him a witty smirk. He growled, which in turn, Mimiko smacked him upside the head. Zelman blinked, not processing what the human had just done to the one known as, "Silver Blade".

"Jiro stop that, your not scaring anyone!" Jiro had a hand on the spot where the woman hit him and managed to look at her.

"Mimiko!" She kept a stern glare at him and Jiro stared at her with equal fiery determination. Zelman was just looking between the two with amusement, was wondering who was going to win. A few moments passed and Jiro closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Okay.." Mimiko smiled widely and soon replaced the smile with a cocky one.

"Now you have to wash the car as an apology for disrespecting me and Zelman-sama." Zelman blinked at the woman in slight confusion at the mention of his name, but quickly covered it up with a shrug that said he didn't care too much. Mimiko, who saw this, smiled lightly to herself.

"But Mimiko are you trying to kill me?" Her light smile was half lived as it was replaced with a frown.

"Oh please, don't give me any of that, if you can fall into the ocean and still survive with only your bones left, then you'll be fine with a little soap and water on you." Jiro frowned at Mimiko.

"You can't make me."

"Watch me make you."

"You can't no matter what."

"Fine, I guess you'll have to ask someone else to be your little blood bank, because I quit." Jiro's eyes went wide, and Zelman quirked an eyebrow, clearly taking interest in her plan. Mimiko flashed Zelman a look and he felt a small smile crack on his face. He had clearly got the message to play along.

"Yes, well if you don't want to work with Jiro, Mimiko-san, you can easily work for me." Jiro gaped at Zelman, while Kotaro was prancing around laughing.

"Yay, Mimiko is gonna work with Mr. Zelman!" Jiro's eye twitched in irritation.

"There is no way you can work under him Mimiko!" Mimiko's face flashed with a bit of anger.

"And why the Hell can't I?" Jiro flinched, and Zelman found himself taking a step back from the woman.

"B-because..."

"Because?" Jiro found himself looking between Mimiko and Zelman.

"Because he already has someone who works under him! Miss Sayuka!" Mimiko's face turned confused for a moment and couldn't think of anything to back herself up, when Zelman stepped in.

"So? The more the merrier, and plus...It's a lot more fun with more people don't you agree Miss Mimiko?" Zelman wrapped an arm around her hip and brought her face near his as he looked deep inside her eyes. Mimiko blushed and brought her hand up to her lips.

"I-I guess so, yes." Jiro looked absolutely shocked, mortified to some other passerby. He dropped his umbrella and quickly threw the woman over his shoulder and spun back around to face Zelman, smoke floated of the red cloaked man.

"There is no way your drinking her blood!" Mimiko was hitting Jiro's back with her fists as she kicked frantically, screaming at Jiro to put her down. Kotaro was laughing even harder, but didn't tease her, for he knew it would hurt her feelings.

"Big Bro you know your gonna get water spilled on you later." Jiro ignored his younger brothers statement, for he was too busy glaring at the red eyed vampire.

" You are not allowed to touch her ever again, you got it?" Zelman shrugged and began to walk away from the scene. In the background he could still hear Mimiko's angry shouts, and Jiro's yelps of pain as, he presumed, she kicked him repeatedly.

(Hmm...) Mimiko's face reappeared into Zelman's head and he found himself snickering at Jiro's reaction to his casual flirt with the young compromiser.

_"You are not allowed to touch her ever again, you got it?"_

Zelman began to wonder why the man had been so protective of Mimiko and her blood. He then came up with a conclusion, and found himself smirking in a mischievous way.

"It's Because She's A Virgin." He smiled triumphantly to himself as he strolled back to his Mansion, not even prepared to go back to work.

* * *

Well hope you liked it, Review if You want, but I Don't mind if You Don't...


End file.
